Our New Story
by Maddiegleek
Summary: What happens when rachel and Puck are bestfriend and and she is dating Finn. When they breakup does feelings start to form between Puck and Rachel? What will happen when Finn finds out? Then every thing suddenly takes a turn for the worst on a very tragic day?
1. The Begining

**Hello everyone! This is my new story! Please review! I really hope you like it. It is my first story on this website. I want bad a positive reviews just to let you no. I will also take suggestions on how the story can go! **

_**Chapter 1**_

_"You slept with Puck? What the hell were you thinking?"_

_ "I'm sorry ok? I was stupid and jealous of you and Santana!"_

_** "**__We weren't even dating! I thought you were different Rach!"_

_ "I am different! We are meant for eachot-"_

_ "Save it we are done!"_

_ "You said you would never break up with me!"_

_ "I never thought you would hurt me like that!"_

END OF FLASH BACK

**Rachel's prov**

It has been a whole week since Finn Hudson broke up with me. The only one in the glee club who actually talks to me is Puck. He comes over every night to try to cheer me up. It makes me feel even worse. I crawl up in my bed every night and cry myself to sleep. I think I hear Puck coming in now.

"Hey Berry any more luck trying to convince Finnessa that you are really sorry?"

"No nothing is working. Every time I try to even talk to him he gets teary eyed then walks away from me about to explode."

"Wow I didn't know that dude had it in him. That's it! He needs to know that you are really sorry and a piece of my mind!"

"No Puck stay here I don't want to force him to be sorry. Come on lets go watch '21 Jump Street'"

"Fine! Only because I love though and would do anything to cheer up my baby."

"I love you to Noah. Let's go down stairs. The one part that really sucks is that the new Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up and now I have nothing to go with. I was supposed to ask Finn tomorrow at glee club."

"I'm sorry babe. Hey I am sure Sam would love to go with you! He and Quinn officially broke up so now he is free to go with. Besides, you guys are like brother and sister. The two closets people in glee club. I just might have a great idea to get him to fall back in love you."

"Oh really Noah? What is your fabulous plan?"

"I sing a song tomorrow in glee club and dedicate it to you. Then you sing a song an dedicate it to me."

"Noah that is amazing I can't wait!" I scream as I put my arms around him. This could actually work out with us!

**Puck's Prov**

Ok I have to admit something. Two years ago I was a pathetic Lima loser who slushed kids in the face. I am still a bad ass don't get me wrong, but one of those people was Rachel. I always felt bad when I did that even before glee club because I actually kind of liked her. She was always so peppy and so nice to me even though I was terrible to her. I can't believe she Is actually my friend now! I am so happy! I think I love her! I was sort of happy that she and Finn broke up. The only reason why I agreed to do it with her because it was Rachel. If only she knew that I loved her. Tomorrow during glee club when I sing her the song it is going to come from my heart.

**Hey guys I hoped you guys liked it! I will post the next chapter when this gets 10 reviews. I will post every other day after that. I have a lot planned out for this story so I hope you guys like it!**


	2. The Try

**Hey guys just wanted to thank you and I would love it if more of you guys would review!**

**The Try**

**Puck's Prov**

" I would like to start of today by singin-"Rachel said as she was rudely interrupted by Puck. Today I am going to sing to her before anyone else does.

"Actually I really need to sing this song. May I please go first Rachel?" Puck said with a large grin on his face.

"Shure Puck. Rachel, you can go after Puck"

"Thanks Shue" Puck said as he walked to get his guitar. He was so happy that after today, Rachel was his forever. She just hoped she like him the same way.

"Ok, here is the dope. I am singing a song to a special someone. Tell me if you can guess what the song is." He said with a giant grin on his face. The whole time he sang _Sweet Caroline,_ he looked directly in her eyes. The only thing was that she had a confused look on her face. He just push the thought out of his mind. At the end of the song he said, "Ok I have to confess something. That song was for you Rachel" Everyone's jaw dropped at the last word. Rachel ran out of the room and Tina followed her. She was crying. When she ran up to leave, Finn jumped up at him and yelled,

"What the Hell do you think you were doing? She is mine! You know that!"

"Um….then what am I doing here?" Quinn said with hurt in her voice.

"Oh please you knew that I only dated you because we were popular." Finn was practically screaming at her. Quinn walked up to him and yelled,

"I DO NOT take shit from anyone!" She yelled at him before she kicked him in the balls then punched him square in the nose and ran off to the bathroom with Tina and Rachel.

"What the hell was that you Loser!" Puck yelled at him with anger in his voice.

"Shut up man! What happen to bros before hoes?"

"Well that doesn't apply anymore because we aren't 'bros' anymore!" Puck yelled at him in anger before he went to sit next to the entrance to the girl's bathroom. Why am I always such an ass to everyone? I knock one person up and now I am a Lima loser. Before he knew it he was crying. Then Tina came out to leave Rachel alone to her thoughts.

"Puck? What are you doing? Are you crying?" Tina asked worried.

"No! There just some dust in the air."

"OK whatever you say. Go in there and talk to Rachel. All she does is talk about you, you now?"

"Really?" Pucks eyes lighten up like a flash light.

"Ya go in and see her."

"Ok thanks Tina." Puck jumped up and hugged Tina and went in the bathroom. "Hey Rachel, I'm really sorry about what I did to you."

"Don't be sorry Noah. It was beautiful." Rachel said as she moved towards him. She knew right there that she loved him. "The only reason why I ran out was because I was so stupid to not see that I loved you either,"

"You love me?" Noah asked with a sheepish look on his face.

"Of course I do Noah. Is there anything you would like to ask me?"

"Yes….um…..w-w-will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I would love to" Rachel said with a huge smile on her face. She kissed him for what seemed like hours. When they decided to get up and go back, Puck noticed marks on Rachel arms. Red marks.

"Rachel what are on your wrists?"

**Sorry for the cliff hanger guys! You will just have to review to find out! Who is ready for season 6? MEEEEEEEE!**


	3. The Story

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for all the follows and reviews. Sorry I haven't posted in a week… I had exams ;[. I have been reading a lot of puckleberry fanfics, and in every single one of them Finn is the bad guy. Not to be rude but I honestly hate Finn. He is always so mean to Rachel. Ok enough of that…. Let's get to the story**

"Rach…what is on your arms?" Shit. Puck knows. What should I do? Should I tell him? No. He would want to break up with me. I have the perfect excuse.

"I just fell asleep with my bracelets on Noah. It's fine." I think he bought it. Why does he keep giving me these weird looks? What should I do? He will find out eventually.

"Rachel, you know I love you right? You can tell me anything."

"Fine. It started when Jessie egged me. I just felt so worthless about myself. I didn't want to do anything." Rachel was trying so hard to hold back her tears. She couldn't keep them in. Noah went to wipe away her tears as tears of his own were falling down his face. She wiped them away with the pad of her thumb. He gave her a shy smile. "I went into a depression. I didn't let anyone at school know that I did because we couldn't lose sectionals." She was sobbing softly in Noah's arms. She could faintly hear Noah's cries as well. "When I could take is any more I took my dad's razor blade and just started cutting."

"You could have told me a Rach. I still loved you back then you know."

"I know Noah. Let me finish. I cut everywhere. My stomach, ankles, wrists, legs, waist, it was bad. Then after regionals last year I started dating Finn. It went well until we broke up. Then he made me feel worthless. He kept telling me I was never good enough for him. He told me the only reason I dated you last year was because you were a Lima loser. He said that I wasn't good enough for New York either."

"That son of a bitch! I am going to kill him. No one does that do my girl! EVER! He is going to pay. Rachel, I need to promise me that you will stop. Anytime that you think about doing it please call me. No matter what time it is."

"I promise Noah. Can we please go to my house now? I don't think I can handle any more of this place."

"Sure babe. Let's go." The two of them walked out to Puck's truck. He went and open up Rachel's door. Then he went in his truck and left. The two of them didn't realize is that they weren't alone in the school bathroom. A specific looking Jew-fro had wrote down everything.

"This is going on my blog."

The next day at school Puck and Rachel walked down the school hand in hand. They both realized people were looking at them funny. They just passed it off because they were dating. Puck and Rachel walked to her locker. As soon as she open it she gasped.

"N-Noah. L-look."  
>"What is it bab- oh my god!" Rachel was staring at her looker in a hurt gaze. She wasn't blinking.<p>

"Babe. Rachel! Look at me!" He just kept shaking her until he heard laughing behind him. He only knew one person with that laugh. Karofsky.

"What the hell! Do you think this is funny? I'm going to knock your teeth out." Right before he could hit him, he saw the hockey, and football team surround them with slushies. Before he could move, they were pelted with a rainbow of slushies. He heard a large thump on the locker, then heard someone hit the floor. He saw it was Rachel.

"Rachel are you ok? Rach? Why won't you answer me?" He looked at Rachel. He couldn't see her chest moving. He checked her pulse. She wasn't breathing.

"Help! She isn't breathing!"

**OOOOH a cliffhanger. I will be posting tomorrow. How did you guys like the season 6 premier? Home and mustang Sally were the best. Comment anything you would like me to consider putting in it. Will Rachel survive? What is puck going to do to too Finn and Jew-fro? **


	4. The break up

**Ok guys. You are all amazing. As glee is coming to an end, we are losing fans. When the last episodes premieres, and we realize that it is over, we will forget about the stories that we wrote, or the people we met. We have all bonded over a great thing that game into the world. Glee changed our lives. We learned not to judge people by their looks, a learned to give second chances. Let's not forget all the amazing songs we listen to, or the people who change our hearts. We learned that love is possible for anyone. The main thing is, is to never give up!**

"Rachel! Please wake up!" Puck was in a panic now. Right before he was about to dial 911, he heard a gasp and then a lot of coughing. "Rachel? Oh my gosh! I thought you were dead!"

"No, I hit my head when I slipped on the slushie. When I black out I slow my heart rate down a lot!"

"Jeeze Rach! I thought you died! I couldn't handle that."

"No silly. I wasn't dead. That is funny because when I was 10 I got hit by I dodge ball and passed out. My gym teacher thought I was dead and-"

"Rachel. I am happy you are ok and obviously back to your normal self. But can you please try not to talk so much?"

"Well Puck that was NOT very kind of you. I don't thin-" Puck interrupted her with a passionate kiss. "What was that for?"

"You were mad at me and the only way I could get you to stop talking was to kiss you, and I don't like it when you are ma-"She pressed her lips up against his. He try to pull away but she pulled him into an even deeper kiss.

"You are so hot when you babble" Rachel said as her and Puck's foreheads were pressed against each other's. By now everyone has gone to their class rooms, and Puck and Rachel decided to go get new clothes from their back packs and meet in the bathroom to change. When Rachel got into the bathroom se heard two people screaming. When she rushed into the restroom, she saw Finn and Puck yelling at each other.

"What the hell Puck? You had no right to date her! She was mine!"

"She was yours? She isn't just something you can toss around! You had a GIRL FRIEND! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET THAT INTO YOUR MIND?" Puck yelled. His face was red as a rose.

"So! Last year she picked ME over you! Can't you see that after you break her heart, she will come back to me? You are just a Lima los-"

Puck punched Finn square in the throat. "No one calls me a Lima loser!" Puck screamed and ran away. He didn't even see Rachel. He was beat red and had steam coming out of his ears.

"Puck! PUCK! Wait for me!" Rachel yelled screaming. Puck stopped and turned around.

"Maybe was true! I am just a Lima loser and will break your heart."

"Puck, you will never do that. Finn is just a sexist idiot who thinks he owns girls."

"So am I Rach! I just sleep around and then leave! For fucks sake they call me the hump and dump!"

"Puck, d-don't say that! I lo-"

"Rachel don't, just don't come near me! I can't be with you! We are done!" Puck got into his car and left. Rachel sat there for a few minutes and cried her heart out. She decided to go into the auditorium and sing.

When she got there, she started the music and started to belt out the song

_Got to have roots before branches_

_Before I know who I want to be_

_And faith to take chances and live how I see _

_A place in this world for me_

When she finished she heard clapping. "Who's there? I have a rape whistle!"

"Calm down Rachel. It is only me."

"You! Do you know what you just did? Puck broke up with me because he felt worthless! Who do you think you are?"

"I am your soulmate Rach" Finn said in one of his dopey half smiled.

"I will never date you ever! Leave me alone!"

"Never Rachie. I will do whatever it takes. Even if I have to kidnap you."

**OOOOOOO! Finn is being a little feisty! I am so happy that Brittana are finally getting married! **


	5. The threat

**Heyyyy. If you guys want me to make a new fic with any people just comment and I will get right on it. People have commenting about my grammar and spelling mistakes. Like at least I tried. If you guys want to give me pointers, I would love that but, don't judge me anonymously. Sorry for that downer. I am making Finn the bad guy in this story because I never really liked him. He broke Rachel's heart 9 times. I counted. I wouldn't go back to him the first time. I totally ship monchele though!**

**Rachel's POV**

Oh my gosh! What am I going to do? What if Finn tries to t-touch me? Or he _rapes_ me. I don't think I can handle this. I NEED Noah! "W-why C-cant p-people just l-leave me a-alone! Noah I need you. NOAH I NEED YOU!" When I was done screaming I felt someone rap their arms around me.

**Noah's POV**

When I left the school I was so angry! Why can't Finn just mind his own damn business! She isn't his. She gets to decide who she loves. Oh shit. I forgot my backpack!

I was walking into the school I heard two people arguing. I could tell one was Rachel's. You can't forget her high pitched scream even if you wanted to. But I couldn't tell who the other person was. I walked into the auditorium, and saw Rachel sitting on the stage with Finn next to the curtains. Finn kept saying that he was hers even if he had to kidnap her! She was just sitting their crying. When Finn left, I didn't know if I should go talk to her or not. She isn't my girlfriend anymore, so why would I? Then I heard her scream my name and I came running.

"Hey, I'm here! It's ok. Shh. It's ok I am here now." She just kept sobbing. This is really bad. I should have punched the hell out of Finn right when he said that. This is not ok. "Rach?"

"Ya?"

"We need to tell someone. Just to keep you safe. I don't know what I would do with myself if I let him hurt you."

"NO. No one needs to know until he actually touches me. I have looked it up and the state can't do anything for a silly threat like that."\

"But Rach we are telling the glee club ok? I don't want you to be alone!" Puck said as she saw tears streaming down his face. This is the third time he has cried today. He really is turning in to a girl.

"Fine. But only they know ok?"

"Fine let's go. Are you ok to stay at home by yourself? I can stay with you if you need me to."

"Yes I need you to. Oh I almost forgot! Noah Puckerman? Would you like to accompany me to the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"I would love to!"

With that they walked out of the school to Rachel's house. They both forgave each other for what they had done and left.

**Sorry for such the short update. Should I continue this story? I don't really like where it is going. I will keep doing it though if you like it. I have this really good idea in my head for this one that has Matt in it. It has a lot of pairings and I have a really good I deda in my head. Just review and review and tell me what you think.**


	6. The Forgive

**Ok let's get this straight. I am sorry I put it under the finchel tag. You do not have to swear. I am only human. I make mistakes. This is probably only going to have 10-12 more chapters. It depends on where I go with it. I am going to make a new glee story and I am thinking about a divergent one. I am extreme fangirling over Theo James right now. So here we go!**

Puck's POV

"When do you plan on telling all the glee club?" I ask. When we got home she hasn't really said a lot. Which is very strange.

"I will go call them right now to come over. Everyone but, F-f- I uh, um"

"Hey, hey. It's ok. You don't have to say _his_ name. Just go upstairs and get your phone. Ok?"

"Ok." She walked up stairs and went to her room. How could I let him do this to her? She is supposed to choose. Not choose over fear! She is so scared. I can't even do anything! I let out a frustrated scream. Why can't I protect her? What gives him the right to do this to her? Or anyone? This is not ok. He is getting a piece of my mind soon. Wait, where's Rachel? "Rachel?" I scream upstairs. But there is no answer. "Rachel? Are you ok?" I am scared. I run upstairs and hear sobbing. "Rachel? Are you in there?" I walk in the bathroom and see Rachel on the floor sobbing. She has a red stain on her shirt.

"Rachel, why didn't you tell me you got slushied? Ill beat hi-. Oh my god Rach. What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry! It just feels so good to not have to worry about the world. I cant go through this again Noah! I just cant!"

"Rach, what do you mean by again? This has happened before?" I whisper into her hair. She smells like strawberries. Puckerman! Not the time.

"When I was 12, someone broke into my house and only stole pictures of me." Holy shit man. This is bad. "Then when I was walking home from school the next day, I felt someone following me. I took a short cut in a side street. A van pulled up next to me and tried to grab m-me." She was half sobbing now. "I kicked the guy in the groin and ran for my life."

"Rachel that is terrible" I am trying to blink away my tears but it won't work. One slips away.

"A-and when I got home I told my dad's. The police found DNA on my shirt. It was a 40 year old guy who was running a human trafficking facility."

"Shh. It's ok. We won't let him NEAR you. _I won't let him near you._

Rachel's POV

_I won't let him near you _just keeps playing back in my mind. Maybe he really does love me. I don't know anyone else who would do that for me. Maybe I really love him. Finn never made me feel this way. All he did was use me. He just pinged between me and Quinn. She is a sweet girl that doesn't deserve this. I _need _to tell her first. This is what I need to do.

**Sorry for the short update. I am not very happy where this went. I am making a new one where Finn is still an a**hole. I am making a divergent fic. I hope you guys will like that one. comment any fics you would like me to make. **


End file.
